Everybody loves Diana
by MurtaghSpamanoGirl
Summary: Diana goes to Hetalia Academy. She has a fairly normal life, being friend of Ludwig, Kiku and Feliciano and has a crush on Antonio. However, it seems a lot of different boys has a crush on her. Why? Lord only knows. In the end. Only one can win her heart. Who? Who knows. Pairings: In the end will be pretty much all my otp except the one who gets Diana... something like that
1. Germany loves Diana

Green, like emerald, eyes sparkling with everlasting happiness. Chocolate brown hair curling over a high forehead and tanned skin. White, awfully normal, yet extraordinary special, shirt clinging to his toned body.

He was Antonio Carriedo Fernandez.

He was Spanish.

He was dead gordious.

He was kind.

He was fun.

He was… my ideal guy.

And he was gay.

Yes. Such was the truth. I'd fallen head over heels in love with a guy who was, undeniably, gay.

And now, you might think: _That's just what she believes then he turns out to be totally straight and it's a happily ever after._

But no. This time, I wasn't confusing myself. Antonio was as gay as one could be. And how did I know? Well, he was dating one of my few friend's twin brother. That didn't stop me from staring dreamingly at him however. And I would do so a lot.

"Diana!"

I returned to reality instantly and looked in confusion at the second of my five (possibly six) friends in school.

"I'm sorry, Ludwig." I said apologetically. "I zoned out again."

"Quite obviously." Ludwig said with a sigh. "You do that a lot."

"Vee~" Feliciano agreed. "A lot!"

"But…" I said, glancing over at Antonio again. "He's so cute."

Ludwig quirked an eyebrow at me.

"Maybe you should try to not think about Antonio for a while." He pointed out.

"Yeah, of course." I agreed, trying to fake some determination to my eyes, which lasted for a few seconds before my gaze softened again.

"So when is your sister coming back from Turkey?" Kiku asked in a, if you ask me, lame attempt to change the subject.

"This Sunday." I explained. "I still can't believe, Sadiq bought her a trip to freaking Turkey."

"Vee~" Feliciano said with a beam. "That's very romantic."

"I know." I said with a shrug.

I contemplated to return to eating lunch but decided against it and pushed my lunch aside to rest my head on top of my folded arms.

"You should eat." Ludwig pointed out cautiously.

"Not hungry." I muttered. "If you don't mind, I'd rather have you as a friend than an extra mother."

"That's not funny." Ludwig complained.

"Just stating the truth for you." I answered absentmindedly as I closed my eyes.

Kiku laughed softly at that comment and I couldn't help but smirk a little. When even Kiku agreed with me, there was no chance I could be wrong. My peaceful sleep was interrupted by the loud school bell.

"Time to go to class." Ludwig reminded and stood up.

"I know. I know." I muttered but I didn't make any attempt to get up.

"Don't make me carry you." Ludwig warned though I could practically hear the small smile on his face.

"I'm half tempted to accept that invitation." I said with a yawn and stood up myself, stretching my arms above my head. "But I'm awesome enough to walk there myself."

Ludwig rolled his eyes as usual, but he still wore the small smile on his face. We walked in silence to the History lesson, because I had seriously ran out of things to say. I was probably just tired. History, of course, wouldn't help as it was boring and I would likely fall asleep during the lesson. Hm. That didn't sound like a bad idea. Ludwig would wake me up if needed, right? Yeah, he would. So with the decision of not paying the least attention to history (I would somehow get pretty good grades on the tests anyway) I entered the classroom, sitting down at the far end of the classroom. Ludwig sat down next to me. I waited a few minutes into the class to make sure the teacher had acknowledged that I was there, before my head drooped and I placed my head on my arms again. With my teacher's boring voice, I would have no problem falling asleep. I should tape his voice just to listen to at nights so I can get to sleep easier. To my annoyance I found that Ludwig wouldn't have me sleep during class. Sometimes I questioned why I even hung out with him… oh yeah, he watches my back no matter what.

"You should stay awake during class." He reminded in a hushed tone.

"Why don't you try to make me?" I muttered to him.

To my surprise. That's just what he did, by grabbing the back of my shirt and literarily pulling me up to a sitting position.

"Mental note to myself." I said quietly and glanced at Ludwig. "Luddy's got muscles. Good to know."

"You couldn't figure that out by yourself?" Ludwig asked with a chuckle.

"Are you on steroids or something?"

Ludwig quirked me an eyebrow.

"That's rude."

"Sorry, just tired." I mumbled.

"You should sleep more." Ludwig sighed.

"And you should pay attention in class." I replied with a smirk.

Ludwig sent me a dumbstruck look.

"Got ya." I smirked.

"You're more annoying than my brother." Ludwig sighed.

"Thanks." I said simply with a semi smile.

"Ms. Allen, Mr. Weilschmidt, do you have something you would like to share with the class?"

Ludwig and I looked bashfully at Mr. Fernando (Antonio's dad) who was glaring at us.

"No sir." We both mumbled. "Sorry."

"Detention for both of you." Mr. Fernando said coldly.

I sighed and send Ludwig an apologetic smile. He could only smile reassuringly back, mouthing "It's okay" to me. And with that, we continued our class.

"I'm really sorry." I said (for about the tenth time this day) as we sat down in the empty detention room.

"It's still alright." Ludwig promised. "For the tenth time."

"It's strange." I said, taking out my sketchbook. "You say I'm more annoying than Gilbert, and yet you're way more patient towards me than you are towards him. How come?"

I tilted my head and looked at him curiously. A small blush covered Ludwig's cheeks and he averted his eyes.

"W-well… truth is…"

"The awesome me is here!"

Ludwig's eyebrow twitched.

"Of course, you would get in detention." He muttered coldly.

"Hi, Luddy." Gilbert smirked. "And you're not so awesome friend."

"Fuck you." I muttered extending my middle finger towards the son of a bitch albino.

"Does someone have a crush on me?" Gilbert asked mockingly.

"Ew, don't make me throw up." I groaned, trying desperately to ignore him.

Gilbert looked like he was about to answer, but luckily the teacher entered just then and Gilbert silenced, but still annoyingly enough sat down on the other side of me.

"Alright, no talking, start doing your homework." The teacher said coldly and sat down at her desk.

And so, the talking of the day was over with. Thank Goodness.


	2. Netherlands loves Diana

It never struck me before, that "attention" in school might actually be important. Don't get me wrong. I'm not talking about _getting_ attention and making myself popular. I knew from the start that me being... well normal... was impossible.

However, apparently something as simple as _paying _attention was vital. Like a bolt from clear sky I walked right into him, just because I had my head in the clouds thinking about Antonio. So annoying. I let out a little oof of surprise when the, ceverily, larger man collided with me.

"I'm sorry."

I said hastily and looked up. It turned out to be no one else but Marten van der Meer. Marten looked down at me with surprise in his eyes.

"I didn't see where I was going." I apologized.

"It's okay." Marten promised with a smile. "I was distracted too."

"Diana, we have to get to class." Feliciano reminded, looking at me with big round eyes.

"Oh, shit. Thanks, Feli." I said, hastily pulling myself together. "I don't need Ludwig's lectures today."

Feliciano giggled at the statement.

"Well, sorry again, Marten. Good luck in class." I said, waving slightly before we hurried off.

Ludwig was waiting outside the cursed classroom (math) when we reached it.

"You're almost late."

"Almost late, is still on time." I reminded and shuffled inside. "Say Ludwig, what was it you were going to say yesterday?"

"N-nothing." Ludwig said, averting his eyes and practically pushing me into my seat, just before the teacher arrived.

Now, I don't know if I've told you but I have some great talents to brag about. One of them, is being able to look like I'm working while I'm actually doodling yaoi (no hardcore of course). This was a talent I frequented in math class, since math was more than just useless. It was torture. How I envied people who were good at math. People like Eduard, Arthur, and (believe it or not) Raivis Galante. They solved problems as if it was nothing more than 9x6=66... no wait. That's not right. 9x6=54... I think. Anyway, Eduard, Arthur or Raivis would have known it without even trying. As for me... it just didn't stick in my mind. Oh well.

"May I have all of yours attention?" Mr. Sprout called out when he entered.

No one listened... like always. I pitied the poor man. He wasn't a bad a teacher, he was just stuck with a bunch of kids who didn't care about math.

"PAY ATTENTION!" Ludwig yelled.

Everyone (even Mr. Sprout) jumped in their seats and stared straight at Mr. Sprout.

"T-thank you, Mr. Weilschmidt." Mr. Sprout said, still a little startled.

"Now, class. We have a guest from the school council. Now be respectful, welcome in Mr. van der Meer."

_Well that was an odd coincident. _

Marten stepped inside, carrying a bundle of papers in his arms.

"Hi, sorry to disturb your math class." he apologized.

In respond to this some of guys in the back (Logan, Alfred, Matthias) whistled and applauded. Marten rolled his eyes.

"I've got some news that I think you will all like." he informed. "Our school is hosting a prom in three weeks. There will be a selection to determine a king and queen for the night, and it won't cost you a thing."

Some girl behind me squealed in delight, making me thrown in annoyance.

"Anyway." Marten continued. "I will need some help to put up these posters around the school during the first period. This mean one of you will unfortunately miss math class."

Within seconds almost all hands were in the air, everybody willing to do anything to skip out of math class (excluded some students that actually liked math). As for me, I was still thinking it over. I was the worst at holding a conversation going, and I still felt awkward since I'd bumped into Marten earlier. I sighed. One of his fangirls could take care of it.

"I'm glad to see so many wants to help out." Marten chuckled. "Who should I choose? Perhaps you could pick someone Mr. Sprout?"

Mr. Sprout raised an eyebrow and scanned the class. By now, I'd already lost interest in the conversation, since I didn't even raise my hand, so I was occupied with doodling a picture of Ludwig and Feliciano kissing.

"Ms. Allen." Mr. Sprout said, making me jump in my seat. "You don't usually work in class anyway. Why don't you do something productive and help Mr. van der Meer out?"

I sighed and nodded.

"Yes, sir." I muttered and gathered my stuffs, sending an apologetic smile at Feliciano and Ludwig.

When I'd walked past Marten out of the door, Marten stepped out too and closed the door behind him.

"I'm sorry if I pulled you away from something you liked." Marten said and handed me one half of his bundle.

I send a skeptical glance at Marten.

"Are you mocking me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well you weren't exactly jumping in your seat to get out."

"It's not that I like math or anything." I explained. "I was just too lazy to raise my hand, when there were so many other who would kill to be in my current position."

Marten chuckled.

"So you only help out if no one else will?"

"You make me sound like such a heartless person." I said as I fastened a poster on the wall next to me.

"I just don't bother when I know there's others who will be better help."

"Interesting point of view."

"You're still not buying it are you?"

Marten shrugged.

"I don't doubt that you are a good person, Diana."

Marten said absentmindedly.

"I just don't believe that it's just about you being a little lazy."

"You think too much of it." I sighed, even though he was right.

"Then why are you sighing?"

"It's called breathing." I said sarcastically and put up another poster. "You can do it at the same time as almost everything. Like putting up posters for example."

I nodded at Martens bundle, which still hadn't grown smaller even by one poster.

"O-oh, sorry." Marten said hurriedly.

"I asked for help, but in the end I got too distracted so I forgot to do my part."

I smiled in amusement as Marten reached over my head and placed a poster on the wall above me.

"Wow, talk about tall." I chuckled.

"Is it bad?" Marten asked looking down at me.

"N-no... just a little intimidating." I said awkwardly.

"Am I that scary?" Marten asked teasingly.

"Not you in particular. Just... tall people in general."

I tried to explain although it still didn't come out very good.

"Tall people eh?" Marten asked, placing one hand on each side of my shoulders.

"Huh? Marten? What's up with the sudden seriousness?" I asked, looking up at Marten (still avoiding eye-contact).

"You're not scared of me are you?" Marten asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Course not." I promised with a small laugh.

"Good." Marten muttered. "Cause..."

"Well isn't that cute?" a french accented voice said suddenly.

Marten instantly jumped back in startle upon hearing the voice. Gilbert, Francis and Antonio were all leaned against a nearby wall and smirked at us.

"What are you three doing here?" Marten asked, sending a dark glare at Antonio.

"Eyebrow Iggy, send us to help out with the posters."

Gilbert said with a shrug.

"Oh, and Diana, you can go back to class now. The bell will be ringing soon. Unless you want to stay with us and have fun."

"Even math is better than spending time with you, Gilbert."

I reminded and handed my bundle over Francis to (since I hated Gilbert and had a crush on Antonio) and turned to Marten.

"I'll go back to class now. Sorry I couldn't be of more help."

"Don't worry about it." Marten promised. "You were great help. Good luck in class."

I smiled as a thanks before I hurried off, reading myself for my next class as the second bell rang.


	3. Japan loves Diana

Rrrrrring.

Rrrrrring.

Rrrrrring.

"What?"

"_Hi!_"

I sat up in bed faster than Maggie (my dear sister) ran when she saw a dragon statue, when I recognized the voice of my best friend Miriam, who was currently living in Sweden. Suddenly forgetting all about the fact that it was still early morning, I grabbed my phone tighter.

"MIRIAM!" I squealed, happy to hear my friend's voice again. "How are you?"

"_Better than ever._" Miriam said, and I could clearly hear that she was keeping something from me.

"Miriam... what do you know that I don't."

"_Nothing_." Miriam said in a secretive way and I could practically hear her smirk on the other side.

"Miriam..."

"_Okay, my family and I are moving_." Miriam gave in.

"Really? But I thought you loved Malmo." I said confused.

"_I'm sure I'll like the next place too..._" Miriam said slowly. _"... Cause it's right next to you! We're moving to USA_!"

I released an excited squeal and had she been there, I would have hugged her to death.

"Oh my god, I'm so happy!"

Miriam squealed as well on the other side of the line. We continued like that for a while, squealing like there was no tomorrow before mum or dad knocked on my door, signifying I'd already woken everyone up.

"Okay, I've got to go." I said with a sigh. "I'll talk to you later today, okay?"

"_Yeah, you do that. Good luck in school."_ Miriam said. "_Bye Diana_."

"Bye Miriam."

And with that we both hung up. After that there wasn't anything that could possibly bring me down. Or so I thought until I reached school and the first one I bumped into was Gilbert.

"Having a good day?." he asked.

"Up until you showed up." I muttered.

"Don't be so mean, Diana." Gilbert said with a smirk. "What did I ever do you?"

"Annoyed me." I replied shortly. "And got in my way."

Before Gilbert could reply something stupid I spotted Kiku and Ludwig ahead and hurried pushed past Gilbert.

"You're brother might just be the most annoying person on earth." I sighed when I reached my friends.

"Ja, I agree." Ludwig said with a tired sigh of his own.

"Don't you think you two are being a little bit harsh on Gilbert-san?" Kiku asked.

I raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"I believe I have made my point." I said pointedly.

Just then I spotted Marten across the hall.

"Marten!" I called out, earning the attention of the tall blonde.

"Diana, how can I help you?" Marten asked.

"I was just wondering. Did everything turn out alright with the posters yesterday?"

Marten smiled warmly and nodded.

"I think you were of great help." he said. "Thank you. Also, about the thing yesterday..."

Rrrrrrrrring.

"Sorry, we'll have to take it some other time. I've got to go to class." I said hurriedly.

Marten nodded with a semi smile before Kiku, Ludwig and I ran off to meet with Feliciano.

"A prom?" Kiku asked in surprise as we ate our (supposidly) lunch.

"Oh yeah, you were sick yesterday." I said thoughtfully. "The school is hosting a prom."

"Vee ~ I look forwards to it." Feliciano said thoughtfully. "Luddy, are you going to ask someone out?"

Kiku and I exhanged glances, basically reading each others thoughts. We both shared the same interests of yaoi and I could see in his eyes that he was thinking the exact same thing as I was. I had to suppress I giggle at the obvious display one of my strongest shippings.

"I don't think I will." Ludwig said shortly earning a gasp from all three of us.

"Vee ~ Why?" Feliciano asked. "You haaave to have a date on the prom!"

To stress his point, Feliciano leaned closer, staring with crazy eyes at the tall German. Doing so, he accidentally knocked over Ludwig's foodtriey making the barely eatable soup spill all over Ludwig's pants.

"Sheiße!" Ludwig yelled.

"Veee ~ I'm sorry." Feliciano whined.

"Mein Gott, now I have to go change." Ludwig said as he stood up. "I'm very sorry."

Feliciano repeated over and over again and followed Ludwig out of the cafeteria. Kiku and I followed them with our eyes, both smiling deviously.

"Man I ship those two." I said when I was sure neither of the involved could hear.

Kiku chuckled.

"Did I miss anything "interesting" yesterday."

"I wish."

I sighed.

"But so far they keep their obvious relationship a secret."

"What a pity."

I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, but at least I got inspiration for a new picture." I said with a smile.

Not even waiting for an answer, cause I knew he wanted to see what I'd done, I dug the picture I'd started on during yesterday's math class, out.

"You're getting better." Kiku noted as he looked the picture over.

"You think?" I said, smiling genuinely.

"Hai." Kiku assured, smiling sweetly.

The rest of our lunch passed by with the two of us discussing manga and our shippings until Ludwig and Feliciano came back. Ludwig looked annoyed and Feliciano was still apologizing. I exchanged another glance Kiku with a knowing smile.

"Vee ~" Feliciano said when he reached us. "Why are you smiling? Did something good happen?"

With an even brighter smile I suddenly remembered Miriam again and squealed in delight.

"Yes! One of my best friends from Sweden is moving here!" I explained.

"Vee ~"

"That's wonderful news, Diana-chan." Kiku smiled.

"Ja, quite good."

Rrrrring.

And there went the bell again. Time for history.

"Ludwig, wanna carry me to class?" I asked.

"You're too spoiled." Germany sighed.

With a shrug, I stood up before the four of us rushed down the halls to get to history in time.

"Listen up!" Mr. Dwink called when he entered our English classroom.

Mr. Dwink was an odd one, 6,3 tall, super hot and super gay. He never tried to hide it, and often had a flamboyant aura around him. Still, he counted as one of the most intimidating teachers in school.

"First of all, I'd like you all to know, that I've prepared a group assignment for next friday. You'll be working in groups of four and do a presentation on something related to medieval literature." Mr. Dwink explained. "I've divided you all into your groups and I don't want to hear one single complaint."

Mr. Dwink started to read up the groups and I waited (not with too much interest) for him to call me up.

"Group number four. Vash Swingly, Diana Allen, Eirikur Bondevik and Gilbert Weilschmidt!"

_WHAT!? _

At that moment I decided it. My life was officially over. I didn't hear the rest of the groups. I was busy mentally cursing Mr. Dwink. Kiku send me a sympathetic smile. I smiled back weakly.

"Now, for the rest of the lesson, we're going to talk about a little grammar."

There was a gathered grown amongst the students but Mr. Dwink ignored it. "Please open your work-books at page 47."

I send tired look at Kiku, who was the only one of my friends in this class. Kiku could only smile in encouragement. After about half the class (I was drawing, not working) Kiku, passed me a small note.

_Can I ask you something? _

I looked oddly at the note for a moment before I scribbled down an answer.

_Of course :)_

Kiku smiled and wrote an answer. Just as he was about to send it back, a big hand grabbed it.

"Is there something you want me to know?" Mr. Dwink asked with a all too sweet smile.

"N-no, sir." Kiku stammered.

"I'll let you two off the hook this time said."

Mr. Dwink said but gave us a warning glare.

"Next time, you'll go straight to detention."

Kiku and I nodded quickly.

"Good, then on with the lesson."

I smiled apologetically at Kiku who smiled back halfheartedly.

After class was done Kiku and I walked on to meet with the others so we could get to Music class with Mr. Goldman.

"So what was it you were gonna ask?"

"E-eh... I wanted to ask..." Kiku said awkwardly. "If you... have read the latest volume of Jonjou Romantica."

"I did!" I said excitedly.

"It was so great! I thought I was gonna cry!" Kiku smiled softly and we kept walking, talking peacefully about Misaki and his adventures.


	4. Iceland loves Diana

"FUCK!" I yelled when I looked at the time on my mobile.

I was late. Big time. As quickly as possible I got dressed and brushed through my hair. I looked around the house. My parents were already off to work.

_Breakfast. Breakfast. I have to eat. _

To solve my problem I found a box of leftover pancakes in the fridge. There's nothing more gross than cold pancakes in the morning, but what choice did I have? In record time I was out of the house (locking it securely) and ran down the street, one pancake still in my hand.

_Shit, I wish I had better stamina._

"DIANA!" I froze on spot.

Turning around, I saw Gilbert grinning at me from his black mercedes.

"Need a ride?" Gilbert asked.

"Nope, I'm fine." I lied.

"Mien Bruder will get pissy if you're late."

"Better let me leave so I can get on time then." I said with a sarcastic smile.

Don't ask me to explain it, but one way or another I somehow ended up in the front seat of Gilbert's car.

"Okay, liebling, I just gotta pick someone up first." Gilbert said when he started driving again.

"What the hell did you just call me?" I asked with a disgusted face. "I am not your "darling"."

Gilbert only laughed his signature laugh and pulled up in front of a rather fancy house. Leaving the house, was Elizaveta Hethevary and Lilly Zwingly. Elizaveta send me a questioning look when she saw me but she didn't say anything and instead jumped into the backseat of the car followed by Lilly.

"What the hell is Vash' sister doing here?" Gilbert asked looking annoyed for the first time I've ever seen.

"She's my friend." Elizaveta said with a shrug. "We were reading the latest volume of Jonjou Romantica together."

My ears perked at the mention of my favorite yaoi manga and I turned around in my seat.

"You like yaoi?" I asked bluntly.

Elizavetas eyes seemed to light up just by the mentioning of yaoi.

"Gilbert!" she scolded. "Why didn't you tell me you had a friend who read yaoi?"

"We're not friends." I said quickly before Gilbert could even open his mouth.

"Anyway, which is your favorite pairing?"

"Oh that would definitely be..."

For all your sake I'm not going to repeat the long conversation on yaoi that followed. Long story short, Elizaveta ended up asking me to sit with her, Lilly and the other fangirls at lunch. Since she wouldn't let me leave the car if I said no, I ended up saying yes and got familiar with the other girls, Bella, Theresa, Michelle, Monique, Natalia and Yakaterina.

So, despite the bad start of the morning, the day turned out to be quite alright... until it was time for English class.

"Everybody! I want you to spend the lesson working on your presentation." Mr. Dwink declared.

I looked around the room. Gilbert had, obviously, decided to skip class (not that I was surprised). Vash was called in sick, so in the end it would be me and Eirikur on the job. To be honest, this made me a little nervous, cause I really didn't know anything about either of the Bondevik brothers. Well, no turning back. A little awkwardly, I left my seat and walked over to Eirikur, who was staring straight at the floor. It occurred to me that he was probably even more socially incompetent than I was.

"Hi." I said, offering a small smile to Eirikur.

Eirikur's head swept up in surprise.

"H-hi." he said awkwardly.

"Vash and Gilbert aren't here today." I explained. "So it's just the two of us."

"O-okay."

"So, should we go to the library?" I asked, realizing that I would have to be the driving point if this was going to work.

Eirikur nodded. Neither said anything as we walked to the library. To be honest, it might have been the most awkward moment of my life. Luckily, there weren't too many people in the library so we easily found an empty table where we could sit.

"So... any ideas?" I asked, putting on my most encouraging smile.

Eirikur shook his head.

"Do you?"

"Well... I'm from Sweden originally, so I was thinking we could do something about one of a norse writer."

"That would be cool. I'm from Iceland." I looked up with a smile.

"Hey, that gives me an idea." I explained. "Medieval literature in Iceland is really cool. I read about it when I was in elementary school in Sweden."

"We could do that." Eirikur said, and for the first time I saw a spark in his eyes. "I have some great books home."

Eirikur saddened.

"But Vash and Gilbert probably won't be okay with that." I sighed.

He was right. Vash wasn't exactly a teddy bear and Gilbert was... well Gilbert. Then I had a new idea.

"We're all from different countries originally." I said. "We could, like, compare the literature in all four countries. "

"That's a great idea." Eirikur exclaimed.

"Great! Let's do that!"

Suddenly more fired up the usual, I dug my laptop out of my bag and started it.

"And we can ask our parents about it at home too."

Eirikur nodded. I sighed in annoyance upon realizing that my computer was low on battery.

"I guess we'll have to go old style." I muttered and stood up, starting to scan the bookshelves for a good book. Suddenly my eyes landed on an interesting title.

_Norse Litterature, more than just old runes. _

"Score!" I exclaimed, earning a harsh "hush" from the librarian.

Proud of my awesome achievement, I reached out to grab the book when the dreaded truth hit me. I was too short to reach goddamn book.

"Hey Eirikur." I said tiredly. "How tall are you?"

"Why do you ask?" Eirikur asked, leaving the shelf he was looking at to walk to me.

"That book." I muttered pointing at the cursed book. "It's mocking me."

"I don't think I can reach that either." Eirikur admitted with a bright blush.

"Okay, let's think." I said, leaning against the bookshelf and closing my eyes to think.

The two of us stood in absolute silence for a long while before Eirikur broke the silence.

"Hey, Diana." he spoke softly.

"Hmm?"

"Have you thought about the prom yet?"

"Not really, I don't think I'm buying my dress until my sister comes back." I said absentmindedly.

"T-that's not..."

"Why are two standing here lazying around? We've got a presentation to get done with."

My eyes snapped open and I glared at Gilbert.

"You're late." I said coldly.

"Sorry 'bout that." Gilbert said with a shrug. "So what is the looser nerd doing here?"

"He's a part of the group jackass." I snapped. "And unlike you he knows how to behave too."

"I still couldn't get that book for you though." Eirikur said sadly.

"Yeah, but you..."

"What? This book?"

Completely disregarding my personal space, Gilbert reached above my head and grabbed the book with ease.

"Here you go princess." Gilbert said, handing me the book with a smirk.

"Let's just get to work. Eirikur had a great idea." I muttered angrily and yanked the book out of his hand.

And without another word to Gilbert I spun around on my heal and returned to the table.

"Okay lovlies ~ I have fabulous news!"

Mrs. Tsurani was probably the only woman I knew who would consider _science _to be fabulous.

"In two weeks..." she said, taking a pause just to add to the "excitement" which no one felt. "... We're having a test!"

Mrs. Tsurani released an excited squeal and turned to the class, as if expecting us to start cheering by now.

"Anyway, it will be just a small test on everything we've learned this year."

I groaned inwardly and discretely bumped my head into my books.

_Nice move, God. Any more ideas to ruin my life?_


	5. Austria loves Diana

"We did a good job today." I concluded as I stood up from my chair, stretching out tiredly.

"And by "we" I mean, Eirikur, Vash and I. _You..._" I glared at Gilbert. "... are nothing but a bother."

Gilbert answered by sticking his tongue out at me.

"Don't be so childish." Vash complained, glaring darkly at Gilbert.

"Don't be so boring." Gilbert replied.

"Gilbert, just stop." I sighed. "I have to get to my next class. In fact you all do."

As though I woke them up from a spell, all my work partners seemed to remember that they had more classes to attend. It quickly hit me that the jackass Gilbert was in my music class (next class) which basically meant I had to put up with him for even longer.

"You're so cold to me today." Gilbert commented.

"Today? When have I ever been anything but cold to you?" I asked skeptically.

"You were totally kind and nice on your first day of school." Gilbert said with a smirk.

"Cause I didn't know what a jackass you were yet."

"Are you bothering Ms. Allen again, Gilbert?"

Without me noticing it, Roderich (senior and a musical genius) had joined by our side.

"Not at all, four eyes." Gilbert snickered.

Roderich huffed indignantly.

"What? Did your stick fall out of your ass?" Gilbert asked, followed by a loud cackle.

"Gilbert, just leave him be." I said in disgust."At least Roderich knows the difference between Julius Caesar and Elisabeth the first."

Roderich looked at me with a baffled look.

"Anyway, shouldn't you go to class?" I asked Roderich.

"Mr. Goldman asked me to take over the music lessons while he's sick."

Gilbert cackled again.

"Who the hell would pick you as a teacher?"

I rolled my eyes.

"He _is _the best musician at school." I pointed out with a harsh glare. "I'm sure you'll do great."

The rest of the way to the auditorium consisted on Gilbert picking on Roderich, and me picking on Gilbert. The moment we got inside, I ran away (in a totally dignified way) from Gilbert and sat down next to Yao. We weren't overly close friends but he was nice to talk to during music class since neither of my other friends were there.

"Hi Diana." Yao said with a polite smile. "Is everything alright with you?"

"Excluding _that _one." I said pointing my thumb in Gilbert's direction.

Yao chuckled.

"So you two are still not getting along?"

"Should we get along?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

Yao didn't have time to answer before Roderich gathered everyones attention by basically slamming some master chord on the grand piano.

"Now, let's start." Roderich said. "I'm substituting for Mr. Goldman for a while, so the first thing I'm going to do is call your names in order. Then I want you all to stand up and tell me what you do in music."

I listened, mildly interested as my classmates got called up, some with more useful things to say than others.

"Diana Allen." Roderich called.

Almost all color drain from my face, and all the little confident I had in me seemed to have moved to North Pole or something.

"W-well. I-I-I sing." I stuttered and all eyes were stabbing me with the force of one of those wives from Cell Block Tango (you know from the musical Chicago). "A-and play some p-piano a-a-and..."

_Oh God, I'm going to die. I'm going to die BIG TIME! _

"She also writes her own music!" I looked down in shock at Yao.

Had he really just blown my cover as a very very average person?

"Is that so?" Roderich asked. "I'd love to hear sometime."

"I-I c-can't today." I said hastily.

"Of course not." Roderich said with an assuring smile. "I understand if you want time to prepare. I tell you what. You will play something of yours on the lesson on thuesday."

I could only nod numbly. Was all of this actually happening, or had I passed out somewhere on the way to class? Either way, before I knew it the class was over and I could leave... or so I thought.

"Ms. Allen." Roderich called as I was about to leave the auditorium.

I froze in spot. What, oh what, had I done wrong?

"Yes?" I asked, turning back around to the taller brunette.

"About your song."

"O-oh... that... I'm not sure I can accompany it well enough to play by tuesday." I admitted awkwardly.

"I realize that, so I want to suggest that someone plays for you, while you sing."

"Really? You could do that?" Roderich nodded.

"But first, I would like to hear some of your lyrics."

"I guess that should be okay." I said with a small smile.

"This is your last class, correct?" I nodded.

"May I hear one of them now?"

"Sure."

"Well, the drama club is using the auditorium now, so how about we find some other place where we won't be disturbed."

I gave it a thought for a moment before I got an idea.

"We could go to the roof."

"Very well then." Roderich said awkwardly and quickly gathered his stuffs.

As we walked up the stairs towards the roof, it occurred to me that I was way too week to be walking stairs like these. I remembered a trip in London when I carelessly suggested we'd take the stairs from the train underground, instead of the elevators due to a lot of people being down there. This felt just as bad as those 145 steps.

"Also..." Roderich added when we almost reached the top of these goddamn stairs. "I have something else I'd like to talk to you about."

"Yeah sure, what is it about?" I asked, suddenly remembering that he used to know Vash.

_Could it be that Roderich had feelings for Vash? OF COURSE! That's it!_

"Is it someone you like?" I asked with a knowing smile.

My smile only grew when Roderich blushed. Finally we reached the stop of the demon stairs.

"Finally up." I said and opened the door to the roof. "Now, you were saying?"

"I do have someone I like..." Roderich started but cut himself off suddenly.

I looked up and to my surprise found Gilbert already standing there, back turned to us. He didn't seem like he'd noticed us. I looked him over. He looked surprisingly tired at the moment. Roderich sighed.

"It seems I won't be telling you anything today, Ms. Allen. I'll have someone to play for you by tomorrow."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"I'm sure. You have a look in your eyes..." Roderich explained with an amused smile. "But don't give him more attention than he deserves."

I chuckled and watched Roderich leave, whistling softly on some Mozart song. I looked back at Gilbert. What the hell was he even doing here?

"You know, sulking really doesn't fit your normal personality." I said tiredly as I approached him.

Gilbert looked up, obviously not hearing me coming at all.

"Who says I'm sulking? Plus, it's not like you care anyway."

"Annoying or not, you're still one of my best friend's brother." I pointed out as I looked out at the horizon. "Ludwig will get worried of you're not home on usual time."

Gilbert snorted.

"Look, you may be as different as day and night." I said. "But you are still the same blood, so don't go around thinking that Ludwig doesn't care. Anyway, if there's something bothering you, you should talk to your friends about it, not sulk around on the roof."

Gilbert looked baffled at me before he smirked.

"So you do care?" he concluded, ruffling my hair.

"What the hell?" I said swapping his hand away. "Just go home."

Still smirking, Gilbert left, leaving me alone on the roof.

After waiting for a while I decided to just go home too. I had almost made it all the way to my locker when a voice called me.

"Ms. Allen." I froze and turned around.

Mr. Sprout was looking at me from his desk.

"Come in here, please." I nodded with a deep sigh and entered the classroom.

"What?" I asked tiredly.

"It's about you and math." Mr. Sprout said with an apologetic smile.

"It's not going well."

I sighed and nodded.

"I really don't want any of my students to fail, so I have arranged for you to have a math tutor." Mr. Sprout continued. "On Monday, after your last class, I want you to come to this classroom, and there you will meet with your tutor. He is one of my best students so I have doubts that he can help."

I nodded in understandment.

"Okay, I'll come here on Monday then."

Mr. Sprout nodded and luckily let me go. _Well played God. You did it again._


	6. Italy loves Diana

"_Each night... your... fear comes again. Each time... you cry... your tears won't seem to end..._"

"Diana!" mum called as she knocked on my bedroom door.

"Your friends are here."

Quickly, I scrambled my note sheets into my folder and left my beloved piano behind. When I reached the hallway, Ludwig, Kiku and Feliciano were already waiting for me.

"Are you ready to go?" Kiku asked.

"Yep, just let me grab my phone." I said, rummaging through my handbag that conveniently enough lay on the hallway-table (once again, I had neglected my mothers constant orders to put it away).

"Just a moment, it should be here somewhere."

At long last I found my phone in a small pocket and released a satisfied "ah" and held the phone high up in the air, as though I was holding Simba up in the air.

"Let everything that has breath praise the lord!" I said, quoting an old psalm I'd heard a long time ago

"Vee~. You should really be more organized." Feliciano said as we left the house.

I looked skeptically at Feliciano (the same looks as Ludwig was giving him).

"You, have no right to say that." I said with a pout. "And I'm fabulous, so it doesn't matter."

No one protested, although we all knew that I was all but fabulous in my torn jeans and oversized shirt (I think it was once my dad's).

"Say, did something happen with Gilbert recently?"

I asked, looking at Ludwig for answer as we began to walk down the street towards the nearest square, about fifteen minutes walk. I was still perplexed about Gilbert's behavior yesterday.

"Nein, not that I know of." Ludwig said with a frown.

I sighed with a thoughtful pout. Why was Gilbert so troublesome?

"Ugh, never mind then." I muttered. "Let's not talk about him on our day off."

Germany grunted in agreement.

"Have you prepared everything for tomorrow?" Kiku asked.

I smiled to myself. Tomorrow was the day of my twin sister's return from Turkey. It'd only been a week, but boy did I miss her already. It wasn't as though I shunned her for having a boyfriend. I was really happy for her. But taking her away from me for a whole week was just cruel.

"I sure have." I answered Kiku proudly. "It's gonna be the best surprise welcome home party, you ever did see."

Just for the fun of it, I added my best pirate-"arr", causing my friends to laugh.

"Alright, let's get something to eat before we get to the cinema." Ludwig decided. "It'd be bad if you two got hungry during the movie."

Ludwig looked pointedly at Feliciano and me. Feliciano and I giggled together at his seriousness.

"You could join the army." I said to Ludwig, still giggling.

"Vee~ I can picture that." Feli giggled. "The poor soldiers would be so scared. GET ON LINE! GIVE ME A HUNDRED PUSHUPS! DON'T YOU DARE BLINK WHILE I'M YELLING AT YOU!"

Feli imitated Ludwig's voice and furrowed his eyebrows (it looked weird), causing both Feli, Kiku and I to laugh out loud. People, passing by send us strange looks, but neither of us cared. We still couldn't have stopped laughing if we wanted to. Ludwig didn't look quite as happy though, although he was blushing. When we finally calmed down, we'd already reached our favorite café. It was a sort of Lolita-café where all the waiters and waitresses wore lolita-looking costumes. Obviously, Kiku was the one to introduce it to me. When we entered, our usual waitress greeted us with a semi smile.

"Look who's back." she said already fixing up a table with us. "What can I get for you?"

The four of us ordered with ease like we all did and soon we were sitting, chatting idly with each other. This is what I liked the most (apart from music) with the weekends. Just sitting with my closest friends in a café and talk. No crowd, no noise, just peaceful talk. After we were done eating we payed for our food and headed for the movies. The movie we were going to see was called Hansel and Gretle. Apparently it was a movie about what happened to them after they killed the witch. Naturally, I was excited, since I was a big fan of the Grim Brother's stories. And, since Kiku was fine with some gory movies, and Ludwig also liked the Grim Brothers, we sort of just pulled Feliciano along. The first thing I noticed when we arrived was the big crowd in the cinema. Apparently there was some big-time movie on premier tonight, and it was clearly a boy movie. So, the cinema was stuffed with guys... all taller and more muscly than me.

"Let's just see this movie some other time." I said, turning around to leave immediately.

Ludwig put an arm around my shoulder and turned me back around.

"Don't worry, you're not going to die." he promised. "I'll protect you."

Knowing that I had the muscly and strong Ludwig by my side to guide me through the crowd, did give some comfort. However, it was still bothersome to get to the pay-counter. People kept stepping on my shoes and I almost fell over a couple of times.

"Ludwig, this is..." I started.

To my surprise, there was a loud whistle and Feliciano's voice echoed amongst the crowd.

"THERE'S A PRETTY LATY TRYING TO GET PAST, SO MOVE YOUR ASSES!"

I was shocked beyond belief and I blushed a little. I didn't know Feliciano could even muster a voice like that. And what surprised me more, was that the guys actually listened, and suddenly all eyes were on me, which made me blush even more. Finally we were all in the movie-theater, and I was happy to find that there was a lot fewer people in there. Happily, I sat down in my seat, with Kiku on my right side and Feliciano on my left, and Ludwig next to Kiku. As the movie enrolled, I came to a conclusion. The movie was sort of gory, but it was awesome! It had everything (in my opinion). There was a hot guy (though a little too old for me), a badass girl, a cute and nerdy guy, a villain you hate, a bad guy who's not as bad as you might think, and some humor squeezed into that. The only thing missing was a gay couple. And I think Kiku agreed with me. Somewhere around the middle of the story, I felt soft hair tickle my neck on the left side. I looked at Feliciano in surprise.

"Are you scared?" I asked him in concern.

Feliciano nodded meekly.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll be fine." I whispered. "They've got these badass weapons."

Feli nodded again.

"I don't like the blood." he whispered. "Okay, just close your eyes and I'll tell you when it's over."

I whispered, patting his hair to try to comfort him. Feliciano nodded meekly once more and stayed where he was. By the end of the movie, Feliciano whispered:

"Thank you for protecting me." he whispered.

"I should say the same thing." I whispered back. "You really helped out, out there."

"That was nothing." Feliciano mumbled. "You know, I really, really..."

Suddenly there was an unexpected turn of events on the screen and the two of us screamed in surprise. For the rest of the movie, we were both glued to the screen, praying desperately for a happy ending, and so the former conversation slipped my mind, as it was filled with thoughts of witches and the badass ending. As we left the cinema, we all happily discussed the movie, and Kiku confirmed my belief of that he would have wanted yaoi. The sun was already setting outside, reminding me of that the autumn was creeping up on us ever so slowly.

"I guess I should head home." I said with a semi smile. "I have a lot of work to take care of yesterday."

Luckily no one judged me, and all three followed me home since we all lived in the same area. About five minutes away, Ludwig and Feliciano had to take another path, so we said goodbye and Kiku continued to walk me home.

"You don't have to dott on me." I teased. "I'm sure I could survive this walk on my own."

"I live this way anyway." Kiku said with a calm smile. "It's really no problem."

I smiled at him, even though I couldn't let go of the feeling that I was a bother.

"I really wanna say thanks that the three of you helped me out, back at the cinema." I said awkwardly. "I didn't mean to freak out like that."

"We're here for you." Kiku said with a comforting smile. "And we know you, you get uncomfortable around too many people."

"Thanks, Kiku." I said as we reached my house. "You're really a good friend."

Before I headed inside I gave Kiku a quick hug and another smile.

"Be careful on your way home." I said as I waved goodbye to the asian. "Bye~"

Kiku waved back at me before he continued to walk down the street towards his own house. I quickly greeted my parents before I headed to my room. Without realizing it, I ended up at my sister's room instead.

"Tomorrow, my dear sister. Tomorrow."


End file.
